One More Last Fist Bump
by CrimsonInari
Summary: Tras los eventos de Sonic Forces, Sonic ha dejado de correr unos instantes para reflexionar acerca de todo aquello que había dejado atrás. [SonTails leve] [Sonic x Tails]


**One More Last Fist Bump**

3... 2... 1... ¡STOP!

Un día así, de pronto, me detuve en seco.

Mi mente, siempre en blanco, pero en busca de algo indeterminado, quizá aventura, libertad, ayudar a los necesitados, en definitiva, tratar de ser el mejor para ayudar a otros... De pronto tras una larga carrera que quizá duraron días... semanas... No lo sé, no acostumbro a medir el tiempo, sino la motivación que me hace impulsarme cada vez más adelante, más lejos; mi mente se detuvo. Simplemente, me detuve.

Contemplé el paisaje a mí alrededor.

Pese a los sonidos armónicos de la naturaleza que me envolvía, dentro de mí había un sólo murmullo. O más bien, silencio. Aparte de mi respiración acelerada, y mi corazón latiendo enérgicamente en mi torso, tras esa sensación, un vacío ensordecedor en mi cabeza.

Jamás me había preocupado por oír u observar nada que no fuese esencial o trascendental. O quizás nunca había razonado lo suficiente la ausencia de algún susurro, algún pensamiento que no fuera simplemente acudir en la ayuda de las personas necesitadas. Pero de pronto otra pequeña, débil, tímida voz, afirmó suave, lentamente, hasta poco a poco ir haciéndose más clara y nítida.

Me senté un momento a admirar el paisaje. La guerra había terminado. La paz aunque no fuera duradera (pues nunca la había sido desde que tengo memoria), cubría con su manto todo lo que alcanzaba hasta el horizonte.

De pronto podía respirar. Pensar. Pensar en mí, por primera vez en muchos años.

¿Qué había pasado a mí alrededor? ¿Yo era el mismo?

¡Claro que no! Todo era distinto ahora. Yo era distinto.

Seis meses alejado de todo habían sido demasiado.

Miré al cielo, en dirección a donde había permanecido desconectado de todos los que alguna vez había amado, mis seres queridos, mis amigos, mi familia. Suspiré. Ellos habían cambiado conmigo en mi ausencia, y su ausencia me había marcado como nunca antes.

Las nubes esponjosas se desplazaban entre las corrientes de aire, como si aquéllas tormentas jamás hubieran existido, como si el planeta jamás hubiera estado al borde del colapso en mi ausencia.

Pensé en todos y cada uno de ellos. Como habrían reaccionado a mí ausencia, y como se habían apañado sin mí. Eran unos héroes tan valiosos como cualquier otro, incluso más que yo en ese tiempo.

Yo no me había rendido, ¡eso nunca! Siempre mantuve la esperanza en ellos, en mí.

Pero no podría mentirme a mí mismo y pensar que estar desconectado, aislado tanto tiempo, por poco no me vuelve loco. Pese a que siempre guardé la esperanza de lograr la libertad para mí, mis amigos, y el planeta, tuve momentos de desesperación, incluso de perder la noción del tiempo, de no saber si aún había gente por la cual luchar.

Se oían rumores de todo tipo en aquel horrible lugar, y el que más me afectó, fue el que dieran por desaparecido a la persona que siempre había creído en mí, la persona que desde que tengo memoria, me había acompañado desde el principio.

Algunos decían que había desaparecido y nadie sabía dónde estaba, otros que las legiones enemigas habían acabado con su vida. Yo me negaba en rotundo a creerlo, pero fue en ese entonces cuando me di cuenta que me importaba más su vida que cualquier cosa, y lo que es peor, jamás había podido mostrárselo en persona.

Había estado en todo momento a mi lado, e incluso había salvado mi propia vida en incontables ocasiones, y hasta ahora no había valorado hasta este punto su ausencia, y lo terriblemente solo que me sentía. Jamás nos habíamos separado tanto tiempo, y no tener noticias me confundía. Trataba que mi entusiasmo no permitiera creer las más fatídicas noticias. Pero por otro lado, a oscuras, en algunos momentos de la noche, o el día, apenas podía distinguir las horas en el espacio exterior, me tumbaba sobre esa fría cama de cara a la pared, y mi pecho quemaba, lloraba por dentro.

Jamás lo habría admitido, ni demostrado a nadie. Ese no era mi estilo. Pero sufría con cada recuerdo que venía a mí mente. Cada aventura, cada desencuentro, cada final feliz, cada sonrisa, incluso los malos momentos ahora no me parecían tan malos.

Lo había tenido siempre tan seguro, tan presente a mi lado aunque nos separasen cientos de miles de kilómetros, que pensar que la distancia que nos pudiera separar a partir de ahora fuera inalcanzable por ningún medio, me asumía en una desesperación vacía, opaca, con el silencio atronador en mi ser.

Lloraba, no hay por qué negarlo. Porque los héroes también lloran. Los héroes también son heridos, y los héroes también pierden. Incluso lo más importante en sus vidas. Y yo acababa de perderlo todo. En tan sólo unos minutos. Y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de lo verdaderamente importante.

Suspiré de forma que mis pulmones quedaron llenos, y soltando una bocanada de aire, ese nudo en el torso iba aflojando con menos fuerza cada vez. No había tenido tiempo de sacar toda esta angustia, esta ansiedad, esta tristeza.

Debía ser el ejemplo a seguir, la esperanza, la luz para todos.

Pero a veces los héroes caen, necesitan sanar sus heridas para volver a correr, empezar de nuevo a luchar.

Algo húmedo calló de mis mejillas e impactó sobre mis agotadas piernas. Inconscientemente me lleve una mano a mi rostro, y me detuve a observar esas pequeñas gotas que ahora recorrían la palma de mi mano.

Eventualmente le continuaron varias más, hasta que fue imposible detenerlas para mí. Sólo fluían y fluían, acompañadas de un murmullo entre sollozos silenciados.

Sólo deseaba que nadie pudiera encontrarme aquí, en esta apartada colina. No en este estado, ¿qué pensarían de mí? ¿Serían capaces de encontrar esperanza en un nuevo mundo si su héroe se encontraba en esas condiciones lastimeras? ¿Y si él...?

Algo se removió entre la espesura, pero yo había sido demasiado incauto permitiéndome este momento de soledad y desahogo.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí. -Una voz amable, risueña y comprensiva que yo conocía como nadie, irrumpió en mis pensamientos. Me giré confuso y desconcertado, antes de darme cuenta del espectáculo tan lamentable que estaba dando lugar en mi rostro.

-¡Tails... ¿Q... Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Cómo me has encontrado tan rápido?! - De la gran impresión por poco me levanto y tropiezo. Me había cogido con la guardia muy baja, era innegable.

-Que ya no te siga a todas partes como antaño, no quiere decir que seas un completo desconocido para mí -Sonrió sin juzgar mi expresión y se acercó hacía mí. -¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?

-Claro que no, ¿cómo iba a importarme?-Traté de fingir alegría y cordialidad, pero a juzgar por su mirada no había funcionado.

-No hace falta que seas siempre una imagen modélica para mí, ya no soy tan pequeño como crees. -Su mirada transmitía serenidad y calidez, para luego desviarla hacía el cielo.

-¿Sabes?... Desde que desapareciste hace 6 meses... he acudido a menudo aquí en busca de respuestas que nunca tuve. Antes creía que mi inteligencia lo podía todo. Tú me dabas esa seguridad, pero al desaparecer... -Sus puños se cerraron tímidamente, temblando sobre sus rodillas, antes de tomar aire y continuar- Perdí totalmente el norte. Fui un cobarde. Sentí de pronto que te había fallado en todo. Y que no volvería a verte. Mi mente era un torbellino de emociones. Me separé de todos y me dediqué a vagar sin rumbo, sin objetivo. De pronto todo en lo que creía, todo lo que... quería... Había desaparecido. Quizás para siempre. Te vine a... llorar muchas veces a este lugar. Sabía que era de tus favoritos. Y me pasaba largas horas preguntándome qué podría haber hecho, en qué había fallado, qué me habrías dicho tú si hubieras estado aquí. Pero la respuesta no llegaba. Pasaba el tiempo y sólo obtenía silencio. Pensaba... Que me había hecho fuerte, independiente, útil. Pero... por primera vez, me equivoqué. Él me superó. Me ganó. Y te superó. Nos ganó. Y acabó casi con todos nuestros amigos, nuestro mundo. Y lo peor fue... Qué... ya no me importaba que hubiera ganado. Porque lo que verdaderamente me importaba es que tú ya no regresarías. -Cuando iba a contestar, me interrumpió de nuevo para proseguir- Sí, sé lo que vas a decir. Vas a decirme que yo soy mucho más de lo que creo, y capaz de todo. Quizás tuvieras razón. Pero sin ti... ¿para qué quería seguir? Tenía amigos... Y los quiero. Pero... ninguno... -Sus orejas se agacharon con tristeza y vergüenza y sus colas lo envolvieron- Ninguno significaba lo que significaba tu presencia en mi vida. ¿Y sabes lo peor y más cobarde que hice? Fue no decírtelo nunca antes de que todo esto pasara. Vivir con el tormento de no haberme sincerado de verdad y que no desaparecieras de este mundo con la impresión de que no importabas hasta tal punto. Eso... Me consumía por dentro. Por eso creo que me volqué excesivamente en el "pasado". Porque me seguía negando respecto a ti.

-Pero Tails... ¿De qué estás hablando? –Intenté poner un poco de raciocinio aún y con ese mar de lágrimas que había sido mi rostro hasta hacía unos breves instantes.

\- No te hagas el tonto. Hace tiempo que ambos lo sabemos. Pero no hemos querido hablar nunca por miedo. Y al final ese miedo nos acabó llevando a esto. No quiero que vuelva a pasar, por eso he venido hoy hasta aquí. Puedes pensar de mí lo que quieras después de esto, pero necesito que si algo así vuelve a ocurrir, sepas la verdad. Porque la mereces. Ambos merecemos vivir en paz con nosotros mismos. -Su rostro había cambiado de timidez, pesadumbre y arrepentimiento a uno decidido, más sereno y seguro de sí mismo.

-Lo que he venido a decirte es que me importas más que toda la resistencia, que todos mis amigos, que lo que nos depara el futuro. Eres mi familia, Sonic. Y no quiero que lo olvides. Y te quiero por esa razón. Mis sentimientos no pueden ser igual de intensos por los demás. Lo he intentado, pero es distinto. Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, y si mañana desapareces, quiero desaparecer contigo. No quiero soportar de nuevo la idea de perderte.

Le contemplé perplejo. En verdad esos seis meses le habían hecho madurar como no me había dado cuenta. Me saqué como pude los rastros de lágrimas de mis mejillas y tratando de recobrar la seguridad en mi voz, repliqué- Pero ya somos familia, Tails. Desde que comenzamos nuestras aventuras hemos sido...

-Familia. Pero no lo entiendes. Para mí Eres más que una simple familia. Eres MI familia. Pero entiendo si para ti, el sentimiento no es mutuo. No lo he esperado ni perseguido jamás. Me he conformado con lo que me diste, que para mí tenía un valor incalculable. Pero necesito que sepas, aunque nuestra relación no vuelva a ser igual, que te quiero. Y no como "familia", te quiero de verdad. Más que a un hermano, más que a un amigo. Quiero ser tu familia siempre. No del modo en que siempre me has visto, sino del modo que quiero que me veas ahora. Ya no soy ese niño huérfano que te encontraste en Emerald Hill. Todo esto me ha cambiado. Quiero que tú y yo formemos de nuevo una familia. Juntos. Sé que es algo imposible. Tú eres libre como el viento y yo, aunque intento seguirte, no quiero ser tus cadenas. Pero me gustaría que, aunque estemos a cientos de kilómetros el uno del otro, nos una un mismo sentimiento, más fuerte que todos los demás. Un sentimiento de amor. Siento si he sido... Quizás muy directo, pero... necesitaba que supieras cómo me siento. Por supuesto... Eres libre de aceptarlo o rechazarlo -Sus colas inquietas se movían ahora entre sus brazos temblorosos pese a su discurso cargado de sinceridad.

Por supuesto mi rostro estaba atónito. No podía creer lo que oía, pero Tails había puesto palabra por palabra todo ese caos y torbellino de emociones que había pasado por mí esas últimas horas de introspección. Familia... amor... soledad... distancia... muerte... separación... Todo eso comenzaba a cobrar sentido para mí, y por mi falta de análisis me habían pasado por alto, incluso para mí mismo. Sonreí por primera vez de forma sincera desde que había llegado junto a mí, y le tomé la mano con suavidad.

-Como siempre, hablando el mismo idioma. Por eso nunca he encontrado a nadie que me entendiera como tú, incluso más que yo mismo -Ironicé llevándome el pulgar al torso, guiñándole un ojo a ese rostro igual de perplejo, sonrojado y confuso que me devolvía la mirada.

-¿Eh... ? ¿Te refieres a que sientes... lo mismo? –Abrió mucho más sus ojos azulados, más sorprendido aún.

-¿Tan raro es? - Me rasqué la nuca, algo nervioso y sonrojándome también. -Creía que te era más fácil adivinar mis pensamientos.

-A veces eres un mar de sorpresas... -Ironizó, devolviéndome la broma, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sonriendo también, suspirando. Ahora parecía más tranquilo y relajado. Le invité a hacer un último fist y bump, como el que hacía unas horas había hecho con "mi yo pasado", y pude observar como su mirada se volvía a iluminar como la primera vez que nos conocimos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? - Me encogí de hombros- Cuidarse entre ella, aunque todo vaya mal, aunque el mundo termine mañana, vivamos el presente, y siempre compartamos nuestros sentimientos.

-Nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso, es la primera vez que te veo llorar de esta manera. Pero me alegra haberlo visto. Ahora sé que bajo esa coraza de héroe, se esconde alguien sensible que también desea amar y ser amado.

-Supongo que nadie es perfecto -Nuestra risa no tardó en aparecer, y antes de lo esperado, nuestros brazos se habían entrelazado de forma tan natural que ninguno hizo ademán por apartarse. Era como si ya hubiéramos vivido algo así pero, después del fin del mundo, ¿Qué importaba? Los abrazos nos llevaron a los besos, y de los besos a palabras y gestos que, aunque hubieran estado siempre ocultos bajo llave, ahora se mostraban como si hubiera sido siempre lo más normal entre nuestras vidas, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿acaso no lo eran desde hacía mucho tiempo?

El mundo podía terminar ciertamente mañana, pero no lo haría tras engaños, mentiras o soledad.

Lo haría con el amor entrelazado, con sinceridad, valentía y ante todo esas memorias que nos unirían para siempre.

Ahora todo ese miedo, ese dolor y esa tristeza era lo de menos. Había un mundo entero que reconstruir, que proteger unidos y junto a nuestros amigos, y si algo salía mal, siempre podríamos intentarlo juntos una vez más.

Porque juntos somos más fuertes, como nunca lo habíamos sido, y juntos cambiaríamos el futuro, nuestro futuro.

Porque donde hay vida, hay esperanza, y donde hay amor, nos queda el valor para seguir corriendo, siempre adelante.

_**FIN**_


End file.
